Crucify my love
by ClaireR6
Summary: Shuichi y Yuki han vuelto a discutir, con la diferencia de que esta vez cierto cantante y cierto conejo se meten por el medio...


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Fuera de mi vista!

- Pero Yuki, yo sólo...

- ¡No hay peros que valgan!

- ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo!

- ¡Tú nunca quieres hacerlo! ¡Pero ya es la tercera vez en esta semana que terminas antes de que yo empiece siquiera! No me hagas repetirlo, Shuichi. Vete.

- Sólo lo he hecho tres veces ¡Pero llevas cinco días seguidos echándome!

- No tengo ganas de discutir ahora. Largo.

- Hn...- El pelirrosa salió de la cama y se vistió con parsimonia, desapareciendo de la casa bajo el murmuro de "Yuki no baka".

Bajó lentamente las escaleras y se sentó en la portería con un aire preocupado.

- Vale... Ayaka ha legado hoy, así que Hiro queda descartado. Y también la casa de mis padres... Aún recuerdo la bronca de mamá la ultima vez... Uhmmm... ¡Claro! Para algo me dio K-san hace una semana las llaves de la puerta trasera de NG...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

Sus pasos resonaban estrepitosos por los pasillos oscuros de NG, al mismo tiempo que amargas lagrimas bañaban todo su rostro.

Entró en la sala de descanso destinada a Bad Luck y se desplomó sobre el sofá, ahogando su llanto entre los cojines del mismo.

Sin que el chico lo notara, unos ojos azules se clavaron en él con algo de despecho. No soportaba más esa situación, verlo sufrir sin razones, lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo. En ese mismo instante, Sakuma Ryuichi se juró a sí mismo que lo haría reaccionar.

Fuera como fuese.

El pelirrosa se percató de su presencia y levantó levemente la cabeza, observando con una expresión desgarradora la silueta de su ídolo mirándolo seriamente casi en la penumbra de la sala.

"_Esto es el colmo... Hoy reaccionará de una vez... Y ya sé como..."_

- ¿Ya has vuelto a pelear con él? ¿Porqué ha sido esta vez, Shuichi? ¿Te has corrido antes de que terminara? ¿O es porque aún no sabes hacer una mamada en condiciones? Dime Shu-chan...

- Yo… Sa… Sakuma-san… ¿Porqué dices esas cosas?- Preguntó el pelirrosa con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.- Me estás asustando...

- ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Cómo iba a saber el inocente Shuichi lo que pasa a su alrededor si está demasiado ocupado intentando ser la putita de Yuki Eiri?

- ¡Sakuma-san! Deja de hablarme así, por favor...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Que si no me paso el día haciendo tonterías te doy miedo?! Pues ya estoy cansado de eso, ¿Sabes? Cansado de animarte para que luego te vayas a su lado, de poder tenerte solo cuando te aburres, de amarte en silencio...

- No, no, no... Esto no es verdad... No puede ser real...

- Abre los ojos de una maldita vez, Shuichi.- Sakuma salió de la sala, dejando al pequeño solo en la penumbra de la sala.

" _Sakuma-san... ¿Desde cuando estás así? Lo siento... No sabía que te estaba haciendo daño... Siento no poder corresponderte, pero tú para mí solo eres... eres... ¿Qué eres realmente para mí? Durante un tiempo fuiste mi ídolo, un dios al que adoraba con todo mi ser, y ahora... ¿Qué? Me has animado cuando más hundido estaba, me has iluminado en los momentos más confusos, siempre has estado ahí para mí. Y yo sólo te he hecho daño. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Te debo tanto... Y creo que ya es hora de pagártelo..." _

Ryuichi estaba sentado en el gran sofá de una de las salas mirando la nada, sumido en sus pensamientos.

" _Ya está. Lo he hecho, por fin se lo he dicho. Lo más seguro es que ahora me odie, y la verdad es que me lo merezco por engañarlo de esta manera. En fin, creo que no estaría mal del todo la idea de volver a Nueva York..." _

- Ryuichi, yo...- El pequeño irrumpió haciendo que el otro saliera de sus cavilaciones.

- No hace falta que digas nada, ahora debes de estar odiándome. Pero tranquilo, creo que voy a irme otra vez...

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta de nada. Pero... por favor, quédate. Si te vas... No podré seguir solo...

- Para eso ya tienes a Yuki.

- Pero no es él quien me hace brillar, sino tú.

- Eso es muy bonito Shuichi, de verdad me convencerías, pero sé que no sientes lo que dices realmente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? He basado mi vida en ti durante todos estos años, hemos compartido escenario, risas, complicidades ¿Crees que eso no influye? Me creas o no, te necesito. No a tus na no das, ni a Kumagoro, te necesito a ti.

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele ver como te vas de mi lado para entregártele a él?

- ¿Ese es todo tu problema? ¿Que tenga sexo con Yuki?

- No Shuichi, no es solo sexo. Es tu entrega, saber que le perteneces en cuerpo y alma y que yo sólo puedo aspirar a arrancarte una sonrisa con mis juegos. Je... Estarás pensando que sólo son celos... pues sí, lo son. Porqué sé que él te puede tener y yo no, porqué nada más puedo animarte cuando lo que deseo es algo más y porqué me estoy muriendo por culpa de estas ganas que tengo de hacerte mío...

- Ryuichi yo...

- Es igual, déjalo. No debí decirte nada. Me quedaré en Japón aunque me duela. Olvida todo lo que te he dicho y no te preocupes, me voy a casa. Supongo que ahora prefieres estar solo.

- No puedo dejarte ir en ese estado... voy contigo.

- No, por favor. No hagas las cosas más difíciles. Será peor si te tengo tan cerca...

- Y más cerca me vas a tener...

- ¿Eh?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Esta noche... Seré tuyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

Ryuichi abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Shuichi, que se quedó embobado mirando el gran salón.

- Je... No habías venido antes a mi casa, ¿Ne?- Preguntó divertido ante la reacción del chico.

- No...- Respondió sonrojándose ante la situación.

- Shu... No pasa nada si lo piensas mejor y decides que no quieres hacerlo, no me voy a enfadar ni nada.

- Yo... Sí... Sí que quiero hacerlo...

- Está bien...- Sonrió tiernamente y le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente.- ¿Quieres comer algo no da?

- No gracias... Las peleas con Yuki suelen quitarme el apetito...

- ¡Nah! Deja de darle vueltas a eso.- Lo abrazó al ver que empezaba a entristecerse de nuevo.- Verás como mañana todo se arregla, no es la primera vez que os pasa esto, ¿No?

- No...- El muchacho sonrió, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sakuma y le dio un sutil beso en los labios.- Gracias... Ryuichi...- Susurró antes de volver a posarse sobre la boca del otro, esta vez más profundamente.

- Hmm... Shu...- Dijo rompiendo el beso, aún impactado por la atrevida acción del chico, que ahora sonreía tímidamente con un leve rubor.

- Vamos...- El pelirrosa lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo adentrándose en un pequeño pasillo.

- ¿Dónde?

- No sé, dímelo tú, es tu casa. La verdad es que pretendía encontrar el dormitorio...

- Primera puerta a la derecha.- Susurró el mayor entre risas.- La tienes delante.

- Sí, claro... ¿No has visto que iba directamente hacia ella?

- Ya...

El pequeño se adentró en la alcoba, sorprendiéndose con la decoración salvaje y sensual que no esperaba encontrar. No puedo evitar fijar la mirada en la gran cama baja, decorada con sabanas color Burdeos y cojines negros.

- ¿Te gusta mi cuarto?- Preguntó muy cerca del oído del chico.

Shindou sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó en la cama.

- Me gustan tus sabanas. Nunca imaginé que tuvieras unas así.

- No me digas que realmente esperabas ver conejos rosas por todas partes...

- Jeje... Pues más o menos... Aunque ya imaginaba que lo de Kumagoro era una fachada, nunca pensé que me dejarías ver esta faceta tuya... Que no quiere decir que no me guste, aunque me pone algo nervioso...- Sakuma bajó la cabeza ante ese comentario, riendo entre dientes.

Shuichi se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el quicio de la puerta, donde se encontraba el de ojos azules. Lo volvió a coger de las manos y caminó hacia atrás hasta el borde del colchón, donde se tumbó atrayendo al otro, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo encima suyo.

El mayor se dejó llevar, poniéndose encima del pelirrosa con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Todo tuyo...- Susurró el pequeño con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- He deseado tanto tiempo que llegara este momento... Que ahora no sé que hacer para no estropearlo...

- Tan sólo demuéstrame lo que sientes...- Dijo tiernamente mientras lo besaba.

Ryuichi respondió enredando su lengua con la del chico en una demandante danza hipnotizante y adictiva.

- Hmm...- Un gemido del mayor fue recogido por la boca del pelirrosa al sentir como unas manos atrevidas se colaban en el interior de su camiseta.

Rompió el sensual acto por falta de aire, quedando ensimismado con la visión que el menor le ofrecía. Un rostro sonrojado y sofocado, respirando agitadamente con los labios entreabiertos, húmedos e incitantes, hinchados por el beso.

Sus ojos brillaban encendidos por el deseo, brindándole al mayor la seguridad que le faltaba.

- Shu... Eres... Delicioso...- Susurró acariciándole el pelo y provocando que se sonrojara violentamente.- Anda, ponte cómodo.- Dijo percatándose de que ambos estaban con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

El chico sonrió, tumbándose en el centro del colchón obedientemente y sonrojándose más al ver que el de ojos azules se quitaba la camiseta, dejando descubierto su bien formado torso.

Gateó hasta donde estaba el pequeño, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y empezando a despojarlo de la ropa.

Acarició con sus labios la tersa piel del chico, atrapando sus pezones juguetonamente, deleitándose con su sabor y los gemidos que le regalaba el pelirrosa.

El joven vocalista se arqueó, mordiéndose un par de dedos para intentar ahogar sus jadeos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a aquel que ahora hundía la lengua en su ombligo, y que no se perdía detalle de sus expresiones.

Cubrió su rostro avergonzado cuando el otro rozó sin querer su entrepierna y se percató de su estado de semi erección.

- Tranquilo... No eres el único que está así...- Susurró mientras le cogía una de las manos con las que se tapaba la cara y la dirigía hasta su propio miembro.- ¿Ves?- El pequeño asintió sorprendido y aprovechó para acariciar las caderas de su ídolo.- No te preocupes... Ahora me ocupo de eso...

Ryuichi se sentó entre las piernas abiertas del otro y empezó a desabrocharle lentamente el pantalón. Lo bajó junto a la ropa interior y dejó a la vista una ya completa erección.

La tomó decididamente por la base y acercó su rostro, haciéndole sentir la respiración chocando contra su miembro. Pasó la lengua por toda su longitud, saboreando la sensible piel y viendo como el chico elevaba las caderas buscando más contacto.

Lo tragó por completo, comenzando un lento sube y baja, embadurnándolo con su saliva. Succionó levemente, arrancándole al pequeño roncos gemidos de éxtasis.

Los jadeos fueron sustituidos por un gruñido molesto cuando el mayor dejó libre su miembro al saberlo al borde del clímax.

- Jejeje... No te gusta que te dejen a medias, ¿Ne?- Preguntó fijando sus ojos azules en el rostro sofocado del otro.- Dicen que cuanto mayor espera, mayor placer...- Anunció volviendo a hundirse en su entrepierna.

Lamió sus testículos lentamente mientras acariciaba suavemente su miembro, haciendo que su respiración se agitara de nuevo.

- Estoy deseando probarte Shu-chan...Seguro que eres delicioso...- Dijo mientras retomaba su tarea de succionar la hombría del pequeño.

La rozó levemente con los dientes, provocando que una placentera corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo del muchacho, que se vació en su boca colmándolo con su sabor.

- Mmm... No me equivocaba... Eres realmente sublime...- Susurró el mayor mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.- Shu... Gracias por esta noche. Aunque para ti no sea nada... Significa mucho para mí.

El joven vocalista lo miró. Realmente ese hombre lo estaba haciendo sentir muy especial. Jamás había notado nada igual.

Abrazó a su ídolo, besándole el cuello con ternura y buscando más de ese calor que le hacía sentir bien.

- Hmm... Te quiero tanto pequeño mío...- Esas palabras, las manos enredándose en su pelo, la calidez que lo envolvía...

Pero sobretodo esas palabras.

¿Cuanto tiempo había esperado escucharlas? En solo unas horas, Ryuichi había dicho algo que Yuki ni siquiera se había atrevido a insinuar.

No se estaba acostando con Sakuma por agradecimiento, como intentaba hacerse creer... Ahora lo hacía por algo diferente, algo que Eiri no le daba.

Desabrochó los pantalones del mayor, despojándolo de estos con inseguridad.

- Yo... No sé si... Dicen que soy muy malo con estas cosas...- Titubeó mientras se deshacía también de la ropa interior.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...-Dijo el experimentado vocalista mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla.

- Quiero hacerlo... Tú me has hecho sentir muy bien... Y... Me gustaría devolvértelo...- Susurró mientras aproximaba su rostro a la erección del cantante de NG, introduciéndosela en la boca y empezando a succionar.

- Aaah... Mas suave...

- Lo siento...- Se disculpó y siguió con la tarea, relajando sus movimientos hasta conseguir unas lamidas casi perfectas.

- Hmm... Aaah... Shu...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo hago mal?- Preguntó preocupado.

- No... Al contrario... Lo estás haciendo... Hm... Perfectamente...- Respondió Sakuma acariciándole el pelo.

El pequeño cogió mas confianza y aumentó el ritmo, escuchando los gemidos de Ryuichi que cada vez se hacían más roncos. Acarició sus testículos, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos traviesamente, sintiendo como el mayor consumía su orgasmo.

El pelirrosa intentó tragar todo lo que pudo, pero no pudo evitar salpicarse la cara con el cálido liquido.

- Yo... Lo... Siento... No...- Balbuceó nervioso por no haber podido tragarlo todo.

- No pasa nada...- Le sonrió y lamió su rostro, limpiándolo y terminando por besarlo profundamente.

El joven vocalista rompió el beso, buscando la mano del otro y lamiendo un par de dedos con sensualidad. Sakuma sintió como su miembro empezaba a despertar de nuevo al sentir como la lengua del pequeño jugaba entre sus dedos.

Los llevó a su entrada e hizo un poco de presión, percibiendo como el chico se tensaba notablemente.

- Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que decírmelo...- Susurró mientras veía su rostro asustado.

- No... Sigue... Quiero sentirte dentro...- Respondió con un leve rubor que el mayor no tardó en imitar.

- Está bien, pero relájate un poco... O te dolerá...- Dijo mientras repartía besos en su bajo vientre.

- Hmm...- Se dejó llevar, destensándose y permitiendo que el de ojos azules entrase sin ningún problema.- ¡Ah!- Los dedos empezaron a moverse en su interior.

- Cálmate...- Lo masturbó suavemente para relajarlo- Eres muy estrecho... Hasta yo estoy notando como te desgarras...- Relentizó los movimientos al ver la expresión de dolor del pelirrosa.- Tranquilo, pronto pasará...

En unos momentos, el más joven se acostumbró a la invasión, empezando a disfrutar de las caricias que el otro le brindaba.

- Hazlo ya...- Pidió el menor entre sollozos.

El experimentado cantante se posicionó entre sus piernas, enterrándose en él pausadamente, siendo acogido perfectamente.

- ¡Espera...!- Una vez estuvo dentro, el pequeño lo abrazó haciéndole parar todo movimiento.

- Hmmm... Te siento tan mío...- Aún sin moverse, hundió la cabeza en la curvatura del muchacho, trazando un camino de besos hasta sus labios, en los que se centró más profundamente.- ...Te quiero...

- Yo tam...- Se sorprendió ante lo que estuvo a punto de decir.- ...Cuando quieras... Puedes empezar a moverte...

El vocalista de NG obedeció, aún confuso por la inesperada reacción, moviéndose con cuidado en le interior del pasaje que se desgarraba a cada embestida.

- Hmm... Ah... Sí...- los jadeos del pelirrosa se tornaron gemidos cuando Ryuichi encontró un punto especialmente sensible en su interior.

La respiración pesada de su ídolo chocando contra su oído lo excitó hasta el punto de enredar las piernas en su cintura y empezar a moverse salvajemente, haciendo más placentera la penetración.

- Mmm... Shu...- Sakuma se encontraba al limite, y bajo la idea de no terminar tan pronto, salió del cálido interior y se sentó, indicándole al otro que lo imitara.

El chico tomó asiento sobre la erección del mayor, quedando de cara a él y abrazándolo, pegando su torso al suyo.

- ¡Ah!- El vocalista empezó a moverse rápidamente, penetrándose lo más profundo que podía.- Hmm... Voy... Voy a... ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Terminó y bañó el vientre de ambos, contrayéndose y provocando el orgasmo del otro.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Shu!- Se derramó inundando el estrecho interior con su esencia.

El pelirrosa se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo tembloroso del otro.

- Cr... Creo que yo también te quiero...- Susurró en su oído, dejando sorprendido al mayor.

El de ojos violetas rompió el abrazo, recostándose en la cama y suspirando pesadamente.

- Shu... Tú...- Sakuma lo imitó, relajándose a su lado y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acariciándolo distraídamente.

- No preguntes nada, por favor... Ahora mismo estoy demasiado confundido...- Se acurrucó en el pecho del experimentado cantante, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus caricias.

- Tranquilo, no voy a presionarte... Ya me has dado mucho más de lo que me merezco... ¿Shu?- Miró al pequeño que ahora estaba dormido placidamente.

Observó sus dulces facciones ahora relajadas y su bien formado cuerpo pegado al suyo.

- ¿De veras no eres un ángel?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

La claridad de un nuevo día hizo que el cantante de NG se moviera intentando evitarla, viendo frustrados sus intentos por un peso encima suyo que se lo impedía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió al encontrarse al que dormía placidamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó y besó suavemente su cabello recordando como lo poseyó la noche anterior.

Respiró profundamente, percibiendo el aroma del pequeño y se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de esos momentos de tranquilidad junto a él, sintiéndolo completamente suyo.

En tan sólo unos instantes, el pelirrosa empezó a despertar. Abriendo los ojos con pesadez e intentando situarse.

- ¡Buenos días na no da!- Saludó el mayor con efusividad.

- Er... Ehm... Buenos días Sakuma-san...- Respondió entrecortadamente con el rostro completamente ruborizado.

- ¡Nah, Shuichi! ¿Crees que después de tanto tiempo es normal que sigas llamándome así? Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Ryuichi...- Consiguió cambiar de tema y así evitar el sonrojo del muchacho.

- Yo... Lo siento... Es la costumbre...

- Uhmm... ¿Tienes hambre no da?- Preguntó sonriendo tontamente.

- Bueno... La verdad es que... Preferiría darme una ducha antes...

- ¡No hay problema! ¡Mientras Shu-chan se ducha, Kumagoro y yo prepararemos el desayuno na no da!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- Dile al baka que salga.

- ¿Uhm?- Hiro se apartó el pelo de la cara aún medio dormido.- No está aquí.

- No me jodas Nakano...- El rubio se quitó las gafas de sol y frunció el ceño.- ... Tiene que estar aquí, siempre está aquí.

- Pues esta vez no. Supongo que recordó que venía Ayaka y no quiso entrometerse. ¿Has probado en casa de sus padres?

- Sí... Y he salido vivo de milagro... Entre su madre y su hermana casi me violan... Ahora entiendo el porqué de algunas cosas de Shuichi... Por desgracia son genéticas...

- Vaya...- Dijo el pelirrojo intentando contener la risa.- Pues por eliminación... Ya sólo queda NG. K-san nos dio una llave hace poco.

- ¿Tan desesperado está porque trabajéis?

- Más o menos... ¿Has intentado llamarlo?

- Sí, unas tres veces pero tiene el teléfono desconectado. Eso es precisamente lo que me ha extrañado... Cuando nos peleamos siempre está atento por si le llamo...

- Eso sí que es raro... Espera, me visto y vamos a NG.

- Está bien, pero date prisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

El pelirrosa salió del baño, aun con el pelo mojado, siendo seguido por la mirada atenta de Ryuichi.

- ¿Ya estás listo Shu-chan?- Preguntó con una sonrisa tontorrona.

- Sí...

- Bien, pues vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe, Kumagoro se muere de hambre.- Dijo guiándolo hasta la silla y sentándose justo enfrente suyo.

- ¿Lo has hecho todo tú?- Preguntó el más joven al ver tofo lo que había preparado el otro.

- ¡Sí, no da! Espero que te guste...- Puso una mueca de preocupación un tanto infantil, observando la risilla del pequeño ante ello.

Después de examinar todo lo que había en la mesa, por fin el vocalista de BL se decidió y empezó a saborear lo que su ídolo le cocinó.

- Vaya... Pues cocinas mejor que yo... Je je... Aunque eso no es difícil...

- ¡Nah! Seguro que no lo haces tan mal ¡Un día lo comprobaremos!

- Como quieras... Pero ten a mano el botiquín...

Un incomodo silencio inundó toda la casa, hasta que el de ojos azules lo rompió casi susurrando.

- Shu... tú... ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?- Miró fijamente los ojos del chico, mostrándole la inseguridad que ahora le corrompía.

- Yo... No lo sé... Supongo que no podemos ignorar lo que pasó anoche, pero...

- Pero… Yuki, ¿No?

- Sí... Lo que hicimos no está bien... Pero... lo peor es que me... me gustó... Y no puedo dejar de culparme por ello...

- Shuichi, tú... ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

- No lo sé, fue diferente a cuando lo hago con Yuki... Y, supongo que sólo fue eso... O al menos es lo que necesito quiero creer...

- Solamente te voy a hacer otra pregunta... Va a ser la ultima, pero quiero que me la respondas sinceramente...- El pelirrosa lo miró intrigado, Sakuma se estaba poniendo demasiado serio.- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

El aludido se sobresaltó por esas palabras y el tono en el que las dijo. Esa era la pregunta que él mismo se estaba haciendo desde el día anterior.

- Yo... No lo sé... Ahora mismo lo único que tengo claro es que quiero a Yuki... Y que siento algo muy grande hacía ti. Pero no me preguntes el qué, porque es algo que ni yo mismo sé.

- Entiendo... Y... Aunque para ti no significara nada lo de anoche... Quiero que sepas que para mí fue lo más grande que me ha pasado nunca.- El mayor se levantó de la mesa con una expresión indescifrable, pero vio frustrados sus intentos de salir cuando el otro le cogió la mano.

- Ryuichi... Para mí también significó mucho. De verdad.- Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro del cantante de BL, siendo imitada instantáneamente por el otro.

- Termina de desayunar... Se hace tarde... Y supongo que te estará buscando.

- Sí, tienes razón. Lo raro es que no me haya telefoneado... Voy a ver si tengo alguna llamada en el móvil...- Fue a buscarlo a toda prisa, sacándolo del bolsillo de la cazadora.- Vaya... Estaba apagado... ¿Uhm? Tres llamadas... Todas de Yuki... Supongo que debe preguntarse dónde estoy... Voy a tener que pensar una buena excusa...

- Mejor que te des prisa en volver... Estará preocupado...- Dijo el mayor tristemente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto perdido.- No te preocupes, yo ya me he resignado a la idea de que lo de anoche ni volverá a pasar, ni cambiará nada.

- Algo sí que ha cambiado...¿No crees?- Cogió sus cosas y se acercó a él, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.- Además, puedes estar seguro de que fui tuyo en cuerpo... Y alma.

- Shuichi, yo...

- Nos veremos mañana en NG.- Se despidió saliendo de allí y dejándole a Sakuma un dulce sabor de boca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

Eiri abrió la puerta de casa después de haber pasado casi toda la mañana buscando a su pequeño amante sin ningún resultado.

Miró hacia el salón, encontrando unos conocidos ojos violetas mirándolo intensamente desde el sofá.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? Me he pasado la mañana buscándote.

- Estaba en... Casa de Hiro.

- Precisamente a sido él quien me ha estado ayudando a buscarte.- Respondió el rubio empezando a preocuparse realmente.

- Quiero decir... Que...- Su mente empezó a dar vueltas intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente.- Pensé en ir a casa de Hiro, pero... Lo pensé mejor y decidí quedarme en NG...

Estaba claro, el pelirrosa no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Había mirado por todo el edificio y no había ni rastro de él, pero no pensaba ponerse a discutir sobre eso ahora.

- Está bien... ¿Has desayunado?

-Sí... Yuki... ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?- El pelirrosa lo miró con esperanzas.

- Más o menos...- Dijo el rubio después de emitir un gruñido molesto.

- Bueno, yo... Creo que voy a ir a casa de Hiro... Debe de estar preocupado... Si ha estado buscándome contigo...

- Haz lo que quieras, baka. Yo voy a seguir trabajando en mi novela. Me retrasé por tu culpa.- Anunció el escritor adentrándose en el pasillo en dirección a su estudio.

- Lo... Siento... Yo no...- Susurró el pequeño sin ser escuchado por el otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta descentró al pelirrojo a media canción. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y abrió, sorprendiéndose al ver allí a su amigo.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido?

- Pasé la noche en NG.

- Estuve allí buscándote con Yuki y no había ni rastro tuyo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Recordó como Eiri creyó en lo que le dijo sin confesarle nada de eso.- Pero si Yuki no me dijo nada de eso cuando le conté que estuve allí. Eso quiere decir... Que sabe algo...- Terminó pensando en voz alta.

- ¿Algo de qué?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, nada!

- ¿Dónde estuviste, Shu?- Preguntó Nakano extrañándose cada vez más ante su comportamiento.

- Est... Estuve... Con un amigo...

- ¿Se puede saber con quién? Hay muy pocas personas con las que te quedarías a dormir en un momento así... Es más, creía que conmigo era con el único con quien hacías esas cosas...

- Yo... Bueno... Primero fui a NG, pero... Encontré a Sakuma-san y él...

- Te ofreció su casa.- Le interrumpió con una mirada seria viendo como el otro asentía.- Y tú aceptaste...- El pelirrosa repitió su gesto de afirmación.- ¡¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que siente por ti?!

- No, no lo sabía... Hasta anoche...

- Shu... No habrás echo lo que estoy pensando, ¿Verdad?

- Depende... De lo que estés pensando...- Susurró bajando la cabeza.

- Dios mío, Shuichi niégamelo, dime que no te has acostado con él... No habrás sido capaz de engañar a Yuki...

- Yo...- Observó la expresión de asustado que el guitarrista poseía y dudó en su respuesta.- No... No pasó nada... Sólo, no quise decírselo a Yuki porqué sabía que pensaría igual que tú...

- ¿Seguro que solamente es eso?

- ...Sí...

- Bien, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento... Pero la próxima vez... Ven aquí, ¿Vale? Yuki no es el único a quien no le gusta que estés a solas con Sakuma-san.

- ¡Vale, vale! No empieces tú también... Bueno, ahora que ya sabes que estoy bien... Me voy a casa... Mañana en NG ya hablaremos con más tranquilidad...

- Está bien... Y no hagas más locuras como esa, imagina qué pasaría si hubiera pasado algo y Yuki se entera...

El pequeño bajó la cabeza pensando en que quien no se lo imaginaba era él... Y salió intentando fingir que todo iba bien. Por esta vez, no le contaría nada a Hiro, lo que pasó tenía que quedar entre Ryuichi y él, sino ya se imaginaba como podía terminar la cosa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- ¡Hmg Yuki déjame! Hoy estoy cansado...- El pelirrosa se movió en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a su amante.

- Baka... Siempre dices que no pero terminas abriéndote de piernas...- Coló una mano y acarició el bajo vientre del pequeño.

- ¡Yuki, para! ¡He dicho que no!- Se movió nerviosamente intentando que el rubio desistiera.

Se sentía tan culpable por haberlo traicionado, pensaba que no se merecía ninguna caricia suya y más aun cuando había llegado a dudar de lo que sentía.

- Vamos... Sabes que aunque te niegues siempre terminas cediendo...- Se pegó al cuerpo del cantante haciéndole sentir su erección.- Estoy llegando a pensar que te gusta que te obliguen...

- ¡No me toques!- Al sentir el miembro del otro, se sobresaltó y se levantó gritando bajo la mirada sorprendida de Eiri.- Yo...- Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.- Lo siento, me voy al sofá...

El pelirrosa salió cabizbajo en dirección al salón bajo la expresión confusa y descolocada del rubio ante el misterio que tenía a su amante así desde el día anterior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- La li ho...- El vocalista de BL hizo aparición en su puesto de trabajo.

- ¡Good morning! ¿Shuichi estas bien? Llegas temprano...

- Shu... Llevas un par de días muy raro... ¿Seguro que estás bien?- El pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo dándole unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

- Sí, no pasa nad...

- ¡Kumagoro beaaaaaam!- Sakuma apareció con unas energías impropias a esas horas de la mañana.- ¡Hooolaaaaa no da!

El guitarrista observó la expresión inidentificable del pelirrosa, cada vez estaba más seguro de que había algo que no le contó y ya empezaba a imaginar el qué.

- Ryuichi... ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?- El rubio lo miró examinante.

- Uhmmm... Kuma-chan quería ver cantar a Shuichi.- Respondió con una sonrisa tontorrona.

- Well... ¡Pero ni se te ocurra molestar!

- ¡Hai no da!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

Después de un rato de pensamientos confusos, dudas e hipótesis sin fundamentos, el cantante decidió salir a despejarse, corriendo hacia el baño sin percatarse de que alguien le había seguido.

Se mojó la cara con abundante agua, empapándose también todo el pelo y levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo, observando como unos ojos azules le miraban intensamente desde detrás.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shu?

- Yo...- El pequeño se giró encarándolo, para después abrazarlo por sorpresa muy fuertemente.- Yo... No sé que hacer...

- ¿Con qué no sabes que hacer? ¿Ha pasado algo con Yuki?- Le acarició el pelo tiernamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- No, sólo... Que desde que ocurrió aquello... No sé nada... Anoche me pasó algo que ni siquiera sé porqué hice... No dejé que Yuki me tocara cuando quiso... hacerme... el amor...

- Vaya... ¿Y porqué hiciste eso? Hasta dónde yo sé, sigues queriendo a Yuki como el primer dia..

- Sí, pero... Es que... Creo que... A ti también...

- Shuichi yo... Creo que ya tienes suficientes líos y no quiero causarte más... Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, pero no voy a meterme en esto. Es algo que tienes que solucionar por ti mismo.- Se separó lo justo como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- Pero alegra esa cara, ¿Vale? No me gusta verte así...

- Está bien... Gracias por entenderlo Ryuichi...- El pequeño acarició suavemente su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sakuma no pudo resistir ante el tentados acto del muchacho y sintió la necesidad de profundizar el beso, satisfaciéndose con ello sin la menor oposición del otro. Se aferró más fuerte al cuerpo del pelirrosa, notando como éste cada vez reaccionaba más apasionadamente.

Cargó en brazos a Shuichi y lo alzó hasta sentarlo en el mármol, consiguiendo así reducir su movilidad para poder pegarse más a él. Deslizó la mano hasta colocarla en el interior de la camiseta del pequeño, acariciando esa piel a la cual ya era adicto.

El vocalista de BL llevó las manos asta el trasero del otro, rompiendo el beso hundiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando levemente hasta dejarle marcas moradas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- Está bien Seguchi, mañana nos veremos...

- Me alegro de que hayas venido Eiri, hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí. Supongo que habrá algún motivo para que vinieras.

- Sí que lo hay... Pero eso son asuntos que no te conciernen.- Respondió el escritor viendo como su cuñado ponía una expresión de "Shindou tenía que ser..."

- Como quieras, tu "asunto" está ensayando en la sala 9.- Anunció con una de sus sonrisas mientras Yuki salía del gran despacho.

En pocos minutos, llegó a la sala de grabación, viendo como estaba todo el mundo menos quien él buscaba. Se acercó hasta Hiro con la intención de preguntarle el paradero de su koi.

- ¿Uhm? ¿Yuki?- El guitarrista se extrañó de verlo, ya que en contadas ocasiones aparecía por allí.

- ¿Dónde está el baka?- Preguntó tan tajante como siempre.

- Creo que está en el baño, salió hace unos minutos, la verdad es que estaba un poco raro...- Dijo viendo como el novelista ya se marchaba.- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte!- Gritó de forma irónica mientras el otro desaparecía.

Recorrió el largo pasillo que llevaba a los baños y abrió la puerta, quedándose paralizado ante la escena que presenció. Su pequeño amante estaba con el torso descubierto y las manos en el interior de los pantalones del de ojos azules, el cual estaba recorriendo todo el pecho del pelirrosa con la lengua.

Cuando por fin logró reaccionar, salió de allí dando un sonoro portazo y consiguiendo sobresaltar a los dos vocalistas, que se vieron descubiertos aunque sin saber por quién.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- ¿Crees que todo estará bien?- El cantante de BL se vistió rápidamente preocupado por la persona misteriosa que les había visto.

- No pasará nada, seguramente habrá sido Hiro, y él nunca contaría nada...- Sakuma intentó tranquilizarlo aunque él tampoco las tenía todas consigo.

- Eso espero...- Dijo poniéndose frente a la puerta- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos...

Los dos se dirigieron hacia su puesto de trabajo inseguros de lo que pasaría.

- ¡Shuichi!- Nakano lo llamó en cuanto lo vio llegar.- ¿Ya has hablado con Yuki? Llegó hace un rato y preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas en el baño y... ¿Shuichi? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálido...

El pelirrosa se quedó estático, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Por suerte, el guitarrista lo conocía demasiado bien y lo sacó de allí enseguida para hablar más tranquilamente en la cafetería.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó mirando a su amigo, que todavía estaba algo ausente.

- Yo... Sí, creo... Me parece que voy a estar peor en cuanto llegue a casa...

- ¿Uh? ¿Pasó algo con Yuki?

- Sí, yo... Hay algo que no te he contado... Cuando Yuki vino al baño, nos vio a Ryuichi y a mí... Haciendo algo que...

- Shu, ¿No es la primera vez que pasa esto con Sakuma-san, verdad?

- No… cuando me quedé a dormir en su casa... Hicimos el amor...- Confesó el pequeño ruborizado.- Desde entonces estoy muy confundido... No sé lo que siento por ninguno de los dos...

- Pues por tu bien espero que te aclares pronto, porque no creo que a Yuki le haga mucha gracia todo esto...

- Lo sé... Y para colmo ayer quiso... "Eso"... Y yo me puse histérico, le grité y me fui... Debe de estar radioactivo después de todo esto...

- Pues te va tocar afrontarlo, no te queda otra opción... – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el otro tan sólo se limitaba a asentir.- Ya es la hora de marcharnos... ¿Te acerco con la moto?

- No, prefiero caminar... Tengo que despejarme...

- Está bien, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme o venir a casa, ¿Vale?

- Sí, tranquilo, no hará falta, no creo que salga vivo...

- ¡Anda, no seas tan negativo!- Anunció dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo.- Nos veremos mañana o cuando sea, ¡Animo amigo!

El pelirrosa se quedó mirando como el guitarrista se iba y después se levantó y cogió sus cosas, tenía que arreglar algo y cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. Aunque ni él mismo supiera como hacerlo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

Abrió la puerta de casa con miedo, dejó sus cosas en la entrada y encendió las luces, sobresaltándose al ver al escritor en el sofá mirándolo fijamente.

- Yu... Yuki...

- ¿No crees que tienes que contarme algo?

- No creo que te hagan falta explicaciones... Después de lo que has visto.

- Precisamente, porque después de eso me las merezco. ¿Eres consciente de que me has sido infiel Shuichi?

- Sí...- Asintió bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Y de que encima te has estado burlando de mí sin dejar siquiera que me acercara a ti?

- Sí...- Se inclinó aún más

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me acosté con él porque estaba harto de que fueras tan frío conmigo? ¿Que me hizo el amor como tú nunca me lo habías hecho? ¿Que con Ryuichi sentí cosas que jamás me habías hecho sentir? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Yuki?

- ¿Es por eso? ¿Por sexo?

- No, es porque me ha dado todo lo que tú nunca me has podido dar por culpa de tu frialdad y de esa fachada que intentas mantener con todo el mundo.

- Creía que ya habías entendido el porqué de eso.

- Y lo entendí, pero parece que eres tú el que no entiende que yo necesito algo más que sexo salvaje cuando a ti te apetece.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras, si tienes la intención de ir con él, adelante. Yo no me voy a rebajar para intentar mantenerte a mi lado si no quieres.

- No tengo intención de nada, o al menos no la tenía hasta ahora. Lo que ha pasado no lo he hecho deliberadamente en ningún momento, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar.

- ¿Esperas que me crea eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado burlándoos de mí?

- Hace dos días que me acosté con él...- Confesó mirando algún punto perdido de la casa.- Pero en ningún momento me he estado burlando de ti. Estaba demasiado preocupado por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo como para tener tiempo de hacerlo.- Contestó en un tono seco, recriminándole sus palabras.

El rubio miró al vacío arrepintiéndose de haberle hablado así, la verdad es que no se lo merecía.

- He estado pasándolo muy mal estos días por sentir algo que me asustaba, lo único que he hecho ha sido intentar no confundirme más, por eso pasó lo de anoche.

- ¿De mí te proteges pero de Sakuma no?- Preguntó el escritor con rabia al recordar la escena del baño.

- No es eso... Es muy distinto Yuki... Es algo que...

- ¿Porqué él, Shuichi? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo sentir eso de la noche a la mañana?

- Realmente no lo sé, supongo que es porque me ha dado todo lo que tú no me das... En todo momento fue tan paciente, tan dulce... Fue la primera vez que sentí que no estaba teniendo sexo, sino haciendo el amor... Entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de él, pero no quise afrontarlo por miedo... Miedo porque me convencí a mí mismo que sólo podía sentir algo así por ti...

- Antes has dicho que ya habías tomado una decisión. Quiero saber qué has elegido.

- No es qué, sino quién...

- Pues bien, ¿A quién has escogido?- Preguntó Eiri con un nudo en la garganta intentando pensar que diría su nombre y no el del cantante.

- He elegido a...- El pelirrosa tragó en seco, nunca le había costado tanto decir una simple palabra.- A él...

El rubio suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

- Recoge tus cosas y vete.- Apretó fuertemente el puño e intentó no demostrar que acababa de derrumbarse.- Vete antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

- Está bien, me voy. Pero no porque tú me eches, sino porque yo quiero hacerlo.

- Como quieras, pero vete ya.

- Voy a llamar a Ryuichi para avisarlo, recogeré y me iré, no te preocupes...

- Está bien, yo tengo que terminar mi novela... No hagas mucho escándalo...- El rubio desapareció de allí aún con el nudo en la garganta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- ¿Yuki?- El pequeño asomó la cabeza en el estudio del escritor.- Ryuichi va a venir para ayudarme a llevar mis cosas...

- No quiero aquí a ese loco esquizofrénico.

- Sólo serán cinco minutos, además... Ya está de camino...

A Shuichi no le hicieron falta palabras, con la conocida mirada de "desaparece de mi vista o puedes resultar gravemente herido" que tan bien conocía tuvo más que suficiente para saber que no era buen momento para estar allí.

Se quedó en el salón recordando los momentos que pasó junto a Eiri mientras esperaba que llegara Ryuichi. El de ojos azules no se hizo esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos llamó a la puerta preparado para afrontar cualquier situación.

- ¡Shu! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Corrió a abrazarlo, percatándose después de que unos ojos dorados les observaban desde el pasillo.

- No pasa nada, estoy bien, no te preocupes...- Deshizo el abrazo y le dio un casto beso en los labios.- Será mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible...

- Sí, será lo mejor... Para todos...- Dijo mirando directamente a Yuki, que lloraba en silencio desde el pasillo sin que el pelirrosa se diera cuenta de nada.- Vamos...

El vocalista de NG cogió el equipaje de Shuichi y salió de allí sin dejar que el chico mirara atrás y viera la desmoralizadora escena que estaba protagonizando el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

- Ya estamos...- Anunció el de ojos azules dejando las maletas del pelirrosa en el suelo.

- Sí, aun no acabo de creerme lo que ha pasado...

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- Preguntó el mayor temeroso por la respuesta.

- No, eso nunca. En este momento sé que he tomado la decisión correcta...- Desvió la mirada hacia algún punto perdido intentando controlar las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?- Como respuesta, el otro tan solo negó con la cabeza, siendo abrazado enseguida por Sakuma.- Tranquilo... Todo va a ir bien pequeño mío...- Lo llevó hasta el sofá, sentándolo en su regazo con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho mientras el chico lloraba desconsoladamente.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?

- No lo sé, ha sido todo tan rápido y estoy tan nervioso al ver que la situación se me va de las manos...- Miró fijamente al cantante de NG mientras este le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

- ¿Y de qué tienes miedo? Sabes que has tomado la decisión correcta, que te has enamorado de mí y que yo siento lo mismo, ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

- Que esto no se va a acabar en dos días.

- ¡Pues claro que no se va a acabar en dos días! Shu, mírame.- Pidió seriamente, siendo obedecido al instante.- Eres lo que mas quiero en el mundo, he pasado todo este tiempo amándote cada día más ¿Crees que ahora que te tengo a mi lado te dejaría así como así? No soy tan tonto como para eso...

El pelirrosa sonrió ante el comentario y le besó castamente en los labios. Sabía que Ryuichi tenía razón, no era como para ponerse así por algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

- Gracias...- Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.- Pero... Si tanto dices que soy tuyo... Demuéstramelo... Hazme el amor...- Susurró de nuevo con la necesidad de sentir cómo le rodeaba con calidez y cómo se adentraba en él en todos los sentidos, hasta lo mas profundo de su cuerpo y de su ser.

- Está bien, vamos al dormitorio... ¿Recuerdas el camino, no?- Preguntó entre risas recordando el numerito de la otra vez.

- Baka...- Respondió sonrojándose.- ¿Cómo no voy a recordar el camino hacia mi nueva habitación?- Dijo haciendo sonrojar esta vez al mayor.- Vamos...- Le cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta la cama.

El vocalista de BL empujó suavemente al otro haciéndolo caer sobre la cama y sentándose a horcajadas encima suyo.

- Hm... Shu...- Sakuma no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto de los labios del muchacho en su torso, habiéndole despojado rápidamente de la camiseta. Besó y succionó sus zonas más sensibles, dejándole marcas rojizas en la piel.

- Estaba ansioso por volver a probar tu piel...- Confesó hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo de su nuevo amante.

- Aaaah... Shu, esta vez quiero que seas tu quien me posea a mí...- Anunció viendo como el pequeño se sorprendía.

- Pe... Pero yo nunca he...- Dijo asustado sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Nunca?- Preguntó confuso recibiendo una negación por parte del chico.- Está bien, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré...- Le sonrió tiernamente y le revolvió el cabello.- Aunque... No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres...

- Yo... S... Sí que quiero... Pero sólo si tu me guías...

- Claro...- Lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó profundamente mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta.

Esta vez fue el mayor quien se posicionó encima y lo despojó de toda la ropa, deshaciéndose de la suya también.

- No dejarás nunca de sorprenderme con tu perfección...- Susurró el cantante de NG mientras le acariciaba los costados, mirando su cuerpo descaradamente.- Siempre he pensado que tienes las facciones de un ángel, eres tan cálido, tan puro, tan... Tan condenadamente adictivo...

El pequeño tan sólo sonrió, acariciándole las mejillas y ruborizándose ante el comentario.

El experimentado vocalista no se entretuvo con rodeos y empezó a masturbar al pelirrosa con unos movimientos precisos y demandantes hasta conseguir una rezumante erección.

- Hmmm... Aaaah... Ryuichi... ¡No pares ahora!- Se quejó en cuanto las caricias cesaron.

- No seas impaciente, ¿Prefieres terminar en mi mano o en mi interior?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras se recostaba en la cama con las piernas entreabiertas.

- Bueno...Yo... Eh...- El cantante de BL se ruborizó, mostrando su claro estado de nerviosismo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Baka... deja de balbucear y ven aquí de una vez...

- S... Sí...- Se posicionó entre las piernas de su nuevo amante y miró su entrada, dirigiendo después la vista hasta su rostro con expresión temerosa.

- Tranquilo... Ahora entra suavemente...

- ¿No te dolerá sin...?

- No te preocupes, yo no soy tan estrecho como tú... Puedes hacerlo ya.- Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- Vamos, no tengas miedo...

El pequeño hizo una leve presión en su entrada, deteniéndose para mirar de nuevo el rostro del otro que le ofrecía la seguridad que le faltaba. Cerró los ojos y empezó a enterrarse en el interior de Sakuma muy lentamente.

- Hmmm... Esto... Se siente muy bien...- Se adentró por completo en su interior, quedándose inmóvil durante unos instantes.

- Me alegra que lo estés descubriendo por primera vez conmigo... Nunca pensé que podría compartir algo así contigo después de tanto tiempo de relación con... Bueno, con él...

- Yuki es muy diferente... Pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso... No en este momento...

- Está bien...- Lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó con ternura.- Shu...

- ¿Sí?

- Muévete...- Le susurró en el oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

El pelirrosa obedeció haciendo unas embestidas torpes que poco a poco fueron se fueron volviendo más decididas hasta llegar a ser bastante placenteras.

- Hmmm... Shu... Más fuerte... Aaaah... No me voy a romper...- Pidió el mayor cogiéndolo de las caderas y marcándole un ritmo más rápido.

- ¡Aaah!... ¡Sí!... Hnnn...- Se dejó llevar por esas manos y la estrechez que lo envolvía y que tantas sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para él le estaban causando.

- ¡Hmm! ¡Shu! Voy a... ¡Aaaaaaah!- El de ojos azules terminó, bañando el abdomen de ambos con su esencia.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!- Ante la contracción del interior del otro, el muchacho también se liberó, llenando el interior con el cálido liquido.

Shindou salió del interior de su koi y se recostó a su lado, mirando como respiraba agitadamente. Se recostó sobre su pecho y se relajó escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

- Ryu...

- ¿Hn?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.


End file.
